


Enchanted

by bury_me_alive



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Oops, Royalty
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bury_me_alive/pseuds/bury_me_alive
Summary: 迪普应该更小心一点才是。
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher & Wendy Corduroy, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 2





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> 迪普应该更小心一点才是。

终于找到了。  
  
拨开一层又一层的灌木丛，他的眼睛蓦然被一抹转瞬即逝的紫色吸引——正是他一直以来苦苦寻觅的东西。  
  
迪普颤抖着伸出一只手，小心地爱抚着柔软的淡紫色花瓣。许多细嫩的深色纹理点缀其上，使得它看起来更加弱不禁风。他慢慢把手掌移到花茎底部，尽量动作轻柔地连根将它拔起。  
  
他只需要这一朵就够了。  
  
浅棕发色的男孩从他跪着的双膝上站起身来。他低头看了看自己崭新的白色裤子和长袜上泥土留下的褐色印斑并吐了吐舌头。这一切都是值得的——他提醒自己。  
  
他开始往回走，手里仍紧紧攥着那朵小花。没多久他已经能辨认出周围的树木——这里离城堡不会超过五百码。  
  
就在这时，旁边一棵高大的松树下斜靠着的人影引起了他的注意。好奇心驱使下，迪普蹑手蹑脚地朝那里爬过去。当他靠得足够近时，火红色的长发瀑布般从细瘦肩膀上倾泻而下的景象几乎让男孩的心停止了跳动。体内好像有千万只蝴蝶一起扇动翅膀，让他感到有些头晕目眩。  
  
没有加以确认的必要了——因为整个王宫只有一个红发女孩。  
  
温蒂•科多罗莱。  
  
哪怕只是在心里念出这个名字都让他整个人感觉轻飘飘的。  
  
  
一个主意突然从他脑袋里蹦出来，他低下头看看手里的物体。如果这东西——书里叫它爱懒花——对人真的会有那种效果…迪普咬起了下嘴唇。他知道这是错误的，这样做将会违背女孩的意愿。但他真的非常、非常想要到她的关注。  
  
而且，它也不一定像书里说的那样神奇…也许只是诗人赋予这种不知名的野花一种美好的意象罢了。  
  
  
只是一小滴，只需要一小滴就够了。轻轻地滴在她的眼皮上…  
  
  
迪普深深吸了一口气，然后向前走去。他尽可能动作轻柔地移动，即使是脚下草丛轻微的窸窣声都使他格外紧张。终于他来到了温蒂身边，熟睡着的女孩在午后阳光与花丛的包围下看起来是那么安详，那么美丽…迪普发现自己正出神地盯着面前的景象。他摇摇头，尽量不去想如果红发女孩知道他将要做的事会多么愤怒。  
  
目光选定一片空地，迪普在温蒂身旁跪坐下来。他小心地侧过身，使自己处于一个更舒服些的姿势——这样他微微低下头就能看见熟睡的女孩。和她贴得这么近，迪普甚至可以看见那张苍白瘦削的脸上的…那是金色的雀斑吗？男孩皱起了眉头。他一直以为温蒂的雀斑是偏深的棕色。难道是他记错了？还是说因为光线的缘故？  
  
迪普沮丧地吐出一口气，决定不去在意这些东西。如果他想赶在温蒂醒来之前完成一切，那他得动作快点。  
  
刚采集的花瓣相当新鲜，迪普只轻轻一掐，紫色的汁水便沁出来。他小心地将花递到那双紧闭的眼皮上方，看着一滴花汁落在深褐色睫毛上方。  
  
女孩的呼吸短暂地停顿了一下——迪普的心脏都快从他的喉咙里跳出来了——但很快又平稳下来。  
  
迪普吞下一口口水，又往温蒂的另一只眼皮上滴了第二滴花汁。这一次女孩醒来了。她长长地吐出一口气，发出含糊不清的咕哝声并用一条手臂遮住眼睛。  
  
“有什么东西跑到我眼睛里去了。”温蒂呻吟着说。  
  
“温蒂？”迪普努力让自己听起来显得惊讶些。“我以为你在花园里替你爸爸修剪草丛。”  
  
女孩挪开她的手臂，绿灰色的眼睛与摩卡色的对上。温蒂慢慢扯出一个不自然的笑容，几乎使那张美丽的脸裂成了两半。  
  
“温蒂？你还好吗？”一股可怕的预感窜上他的背脊，使得男孩脑后的头发竖立起来。有什么东西出错了。  
  
也许这不是一个好主意。男孩恐惧地意识到。可是令迪普真正感到慌乱的是从女孩嘴唇里吐出来的下一句话。  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————————  
  
“我赢了！”温蒂欢呼道，把手里剩下的纸牌扔到桌上。“来看看这回你还能说什么，塞弗！”  
  
比尔在两个小时内第五次把头撞在桌子上。“但这不公平。”他呻吟道。  
  
“嘿！”一只手肘戳着他一侧的肋骨。金发男子嘟囔一声，抬起头来。“你保证过的不许耍赖！现在该轮到你来答应我的一个条件了。”  
  
比尔沮丧地吐出一口气，遮挡住右眼眼罩的头发被吹到空中。如果说他花了一个上午认识到了什么道理的话，那就是永远不要和温蒂•科多罗莱玩尤多牌。  
  
“好吧，随你便。”比尔转了转单只眼珠，一只手枕着头。  
  
红发女孩露出了胜利的笑容。“嗯，刚才罗比问我下午有没有空去懒苏珊的酒馆里喝一杯，但我今天要在花园里帮忙所以…”她把玩着自己的一小簇头发，意味深长地看着他。“你知道我的意思对吧？”  
  
比尔从鼻子里发出嗤的一声。“你想让我帮你去酒馆里喝酒？”他故意问道。  
  
“当然不是！”一个有分量的拳头落在他的肩膀上，金发男人投以一个怨恨的眼神并开始按揉受伤的身体部位。  
  
“哎呦，这可真疼。”他出声抱怨说。  
  
“我以为某人还挺享受疼痛呢。”  
  
比尔眨眨眼睛，咧开嘴笑了起来。他从椅子上站起并绕着那张小桌子转了起来，双手背在身后。“嘿，放轻松，红发。我只是开个玩笑而已！”他走近对他怒目而视的女孩，脸上依然保持着他那欠揍的笑容。“我知道你的意思——你想让我替你顶班，对吧？”  
  
“是啊。”温蒂不情愿地承认道，接着她的眼睛突然一亮。“等等，我知道了！”她停顿了一下，在比尔好奇的注视下又洋洋得意地说下去：“我可以帮你弄到那种你一直想要的药草，作为交换！”  
  
比尔挑起一根眉毛。“你是说食腥草？”  
  
女孩点点头。比尔把后背转过去对着她，大脑飞快地运作起来。  
  
他当然不会为了一个愚蠢的赌注浪费掉一下午的大好时光。但是有了红发答应帮他搞到的食腥草——他所缺的唯一一样药材——也许他就能炼成许多以前他想都不敢想的药剂。想到这里，比尔叹了一口气。一个下午的体力活换取整个王国都垂涎不已的珍稀药草，这真是他这辈子做过最他妈值的交易了。  
  
“你知道吗？我被你说服了。”最终他把身体转了回去，并向她递出一只手。温蒂狡黠地笑了起来，紧紧握住比尔伸出来的手。  
  
“成交。”  
  
————————————————————————————————  
  
比尔发出厌恶的啧声，任凭手里的园艺剪刀滑落到草地上，发出沉闷的声音。  
  
去它的。他不干了。这活根本毫无乐趣可言！  
  
比尔突然想念起自己建在王宫密室里的魔法实验室来——起码在那里他知道该做些什么。  
  
而不是站在这里像个傻瓜似的拿着大剪子修剪灌木丛。  
  
并且还得顶着一头长得可怕的红头发。  
  
比尔俯身捧起地上的水罐朝里面看去。一张属于温蒂•科多罗莱的脸蛋回瞪着他，使原本的金发男人皱起了眉毛。他叹了口气，放下罐子并直起腰来。  
  
往好的方面想想，比尔。比如现在你就是红发，找些乐子玩玩！  
  
一个主意从他的脑子里闪过，比尔得意地笑了。他转身朝树林里走去，知道那个额头上有着北斗七星印记的奇怪男孩一定在那里面——比尔不得不承认，迪普•派恩斯确实长得挺可爱。如果他是个女孩，也许他还会偷偷喜欢他呢。  
  
这也是比尔想去找迪普玩的原因。他知道迪普喜欢温蒂，因此决定用这幅样子去捉弄捉弄那个男孩。  
  
他对这片树林并不熟悉，大部分时候他都需要得到斯坦福的允许才能进入这里——而且还得派人跟着他。那位摄政王是这样地不信任他——事实上六指仔根本不信任任何魔法师——使比尔一想到这就不禁厌恶地皱起鼻子。  
  
呃，最好还是别离开王宫太远。  
  
走了大约五百码，比尔终于停下了继续深入的步伐。“松——迪普？”他用温蒂的声音叫道，却什么回应也没得到。  
  
松树跑得还真够远的。比尔模模糊糊地想着。下午过于温暖的阳光透过稀疏的树叶落在他身上，使他感到有些闷热。周围各种小虫子的叫声交织在一起，产生一种奇异的催眠效果。比尔感到他的眼皮正在慢慢变得沉重起来。该死。  
  
吞下一口口水，比尔决定，小睡片刻也不是什么值得大惊小怪的事。他环顾四周，很快找到一片处在树荫里很适合睡觉的空地。他舒舒服服地坐下来，头部向后靠在树干上并交叉起双臂。他满足地叹息一声，闭上眼睛，感受到自己的意识正在逐渐离开身体。  
  
他睡得很平稳，连一个梦都没做。可是当某种湿润的东西浸透他的眼皮时，一股轻飘飘的感觉从他的胸腔里升起来，使他的手指因渴望而蜷曲。比尔咕哝了句什么，努力地想睁开眼睛。  
  
一个遥远的声音传到了他的耳朵里。“…温蒂…”  
  
嗯？  
  
“…以为…园里…剪…”  
  
这声音是那么熟悉，那个名字在他的舌尖上翻滚，可是没有声音从他的嘴里冒出来。  
  
比尔费了好大劲才把他的眼睛张开了一条缝。当他的眼睛适应了外界光线之后他终于看清了面前的人影。大大的褐色眼睛正慌乱地盯着他看。有什么东西使迪普•派恩斯看起来格外的…特别。比尔不知道那是什么感觉，浓密的棕色发丛下那隐隐露出的“杓”印记和那双焦糖色的大眼睛在他内心扇起了一股无名的强烈冲动和欲望。  
  
比尔•塞弗知道这绝不是什么好东西。但是哦老天，这种感觉实在是太，太棒了。他是多么想把面前的男孩拽入怀中，吞噬掉他棕色的眼睛、他鲜红色的嘴唇、他的一切。  
  
这样的想法使他全身的血液都沸腾了。慢慢地，伪装下的金发男人朝男孩露出了标志性的可怕笑容，满意地看着那张可爱的脸蛋由于害怕而扭曲在一起。  
  
  
“好啊，好啊，好啊！这不是我们可爱的小松树吗？”  
  
  
  
fin…?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
哦天，现在你真的有麻烦了，迪普。  
  
好吧，我发誓，这本该是一个愉快的小段子。结果…你们都看到了:-/  
我本来应该在写PL，可是Gideon和Dipper那段对话把我搞得精疲力竭，所以我想稍微写点不那么费脑子的东西。嗯，就是这样。  
另外，我写作的时候突然发现，比尔和温蒂的互动真的很好玩（这两个的对话也是我写得最顺手的一段）顺便说一句，最后bill说的原句应该是well well well ，但是由于我全篇都用的是中文，这里用英语会显得十分怪异，所以我就把它译过来啦; )  
最后感谢你们的支持——！我会尽快更新其他文的qoooq我只是需要整理一下思路:|  
  
  
  
  
*爱懒花的典故，出自《仲夏夜之梦》一剧。传说把这种花的汁液滴在人的眼皮上，醒过来便会立刻爱上看到的第一个人。


End file.
